zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Number One Fan
This time, Judy and I are paying a visit and a night in a hotel at Nocturnal District I´m going to spend a weekend there for a change with my sweetheart There´s a dance competition at the district´s best nightclub with a huge prize For that occasion, you´re adding some new flavor to your dance routine I´m so excited to see the best dancer of Zootopia enter the contest Before and during it, you´ll have all my support and encouragement Tonight, I see how you´re practicing for the big event before your husband I can´t wait to see you try it out as you get prepared Without any noise around here, the atmosphere the hotel balcony is so peaceful Until I hear something from the direction of our room, accompanied by music so sensual My dear wife emerges from there in gold and red silk, ready to show off her skills You always look so beautiful in that jewelry, bra, pants and veils on your shoulders With pride and confidence in your eyes, you start to dance Judging by your expression and movements, one can see you´re doing this just for me Just the two of us, sharing another moment in the balcony While I get to enjoy the dance of a certain curvaceous bunny beauty Your dancing looks better than before, I can tell you´re a real pro It´s even smoother now and more laid-back too With grace and skill, you sway your hips, rear and belly I don´t know any other belly dancer in the city that is as feminine and sexy Your fur may be gray, but it shines in the moonlight like the finest diamonds It´s the same way with your beautiful purple eyes You don´t seem to tire one bit as the dance just keeps going The rhythm is almost hypnotic as I see your hips shaking and tail wiggling When you have talent like that, I´m sure you´ll win the contest fair and square I can see why you´ve earned such a fine reputation as a dancer, even matching Gazelle You can surely tame and charm this predator with your tantalizing movements I feel so proud to be the one mammal who gets to see all of your performances When the dance ends, I praise and encourage you greatly I can see the big prize medal draped over your neck during the contest day You thank me for appreciating your hard work with a comely smile on your face Telling that I´m the best husband and admirer a star like you can have On the balcony, you lie down with me on a divan that´s there Lounging there with a sultry pose, you bat your eyelashes at your fox most dear I give you a kiss of good luck on your lips as I stroke your ponytailed ears The passion and effort you´ve put on all of this deserves to be rewarded, Carrots You truly are the shiniest star that has ever set afoot on Zootopia´s nightlife And even without that, you´d still be my beloved and respected wife Seeing you dance is like looking at my most beautiful dreams A career like that fits you like a glove, my Ara-Bunny princess As the moon keeps shining, we just stay in the balcony cuddling The only lights in the night there come from the stars, moon and the lanterns burning Smiling happily in my embrace, you´re ready to head for the competition And if you win, we´ll share another moment like this together in celebration No matter if you lose or win You´re always welcome in the arms of your number one fan. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Poem style Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories